parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ManiacTales
ManiacTales is a FL Animaniacs/VeggieTales parody with Animaniacs clips, and VeggieTales audio. Version #1 (made by WarnersParody98) *Wakko Warner as Bob The Tomato *Yakko Warner as Larry The Cucumber/Larryboy *Skippy Squirrel as Junior *Dr. Otto as Archibald *Dot Warner as Rosie Grape/Madame Blueberry *Baloney The Dinosaur as Jimmy Gourd *Runt as Jerry Gourd *Pinky as Tom Grape/Mr. Lunt *Mr. Plotz as Mr. Nezzer *Minerva Mink as Mum *Bobby, Pesto & Squit as The Scallions *Elmyra (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Laura *Mindy as Annie *Porky Pig (from Looney Tunes) as Dad *Rita as Esther *Brain as Scooter *Solley as Pa Grape *Duck Vader (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Fib *Montana Max (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Buzz-Saw Louie/Don Gourdon *Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Grandpa George *Ralph as Goliath *Hello Nurse as The Angel/Petunia *Frank & Ollie (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Philippe & Jean-Claude *Red and Black Dogs (from Wakko's Wish) as Lions *Wishing Star as God *Slappy Squirrel as Lovey *Gogo Dodo (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Percy *Perfecto Prep Alumni (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Carrots *Sonic (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as The Peach *Bookworm (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Khalil (Khalil is half-worm so it works) *Flavio Hippo as Frankencelery *Rhubella Rat (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Rumor Weed *Margot Mallard (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as the Bad Apple *Knuckles (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Henry *Bunnie Rabbot and Amy Rose (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Mabel and Penelope *Mime as Qwerty *Mr. Director as Palmy *Dawn (from Pokemon) as Hope *Lightning Rodriguez (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Lenny *Mary Melody (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Ma Grape *Buttons as Harry *Marcia the Martian (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Miss Achmetha *Rotor (from Sonic) as Charlie Pincher﻿ *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Phil Vischer *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Alexander *Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Li'l Sneezer, Arnold the Pit Bull, Fowlmouth, Bookworm, Concord Condor and Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) and The Kid Chorus (from Histeria!) as The French Peas and The Peas *Babs Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Libby *Arthur (from Arthur) as Nicky *Arthur's Mum (from Arthur) as Grandma Gourd *Princess Toadstool (from Super Mario Bros.) as Elosie *Arthur's Dad (from Arthur) as Art Bigotti *King Salazar as Apollo Gourd *Katie Ka-Boom as Ellem *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Dr. Flurry *Perfecto Prep Alumni (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Penguins *Mouser (from Super Mario Bros.) as Chester's Father *Francine (from Arthur) as Chester's Mother *Miss Flamiel as Mother Weed *Sylvester and Lola Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as The Green Onions *Lola Bunny (from The Looney Tunes) as Queen Vashti *Daniel Platypus and Timothy Platypus (from Taz-Mania) as Figero and Leo *Condord Condor (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Li'l Pea *Girlfeathers as Asparagus Singers *Tiff's Mum and Dad (from Kirby Right Back At Ya) as Mum Carrot and Dad Carrot *Gogo's Dad (from Looney Tunes) as Dad Pea *Timmy's Mother (from The Fairy OddParents) as Mom Pea *Tyrone the Turtle (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Baby Lou *Goomba's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Sporks *Tweety Bird (from The Looney Tunes) as Eagle *Mickey Mouse, Goofy & Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Work) as The Gated Community Singers *The Birdbrains (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Shux *Mrs. Puff (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mayor's Daughter *Phar Fignewton as Zippy the Buffalo *Shy Guy's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Prairie Dogs *Cheasty Koopa, Big Mouth, Hip and Hop Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Westren Gourd Narrator *Billie as Hope the Music Box Angel *Grandma (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Grandma Nezzer *Pete (from Mickey Mouse Work) as Gus *Pip as Gabe *Lisa (from The Simpsons) as Emma Stewart *Bart (from The Simpsons) and Speedy Gonzales (from The Looney Tunes) as Art and Barney *Jerry, Nibbles & Little Duck (from Tom And Jerry) as Ducks *Tom and Thunder Cat (Tom And Jerry) as Zucchini Brothers *Grandpa ans Homer (from The Simpsons) as Mark and Bob the Cucumber *Ned Flanders (from The Simpsons) as Steve *Max (from Goof Troop) as Dirk Evert *Foghorn Leghorn (from Looney Tunes) as Oscar the Polish Caterer *Walter Wolf as Bruce Onion *Loud Kiddington (from Histeria!) as Joe the Yellow Tomato *Buttons as Cuke-A-Poo/Benny *Charity Bazaar (from Histeria!) as Sara Crewe *Dr. Gene Splicer (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Wicker *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Cassie Cassava *Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb) as Snoodle Doo *Daffy Duck (from The Looney Tunes) as Snoo Farmer *P.J. Pete (from Goof Troop) as The Stranger (Creator) *Bart and Milhouse (from The Simpsons) and Pooh and Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Snoodles *Ferb ( from Phineas and Ferb) as Snoodle Lou *Patrick (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mr. Sly *Mr. Krabs (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as The Banker *All The People of Animaniacs as Veggie People *Three Goomba's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Boo-Boo Birds *Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Reginald Version #2 (made by WakkoWarner2000) *Wakko as Bob The Tomato (both are the main characters) *Yakko as Larry The Cucumber/Larryboy (Yakko and Larry are both tall) *Skippy Squirrel as Junior Asparagus (both are small) *Dr. Otto as Archibald Asparagus *Dot as Madame Blueberry (both are beautiful) *Baloney as Jimmy Gourd (both are orange) *Runt as Jerry Gourd *Pinky as Mr. Lunt *Thaddeus Plotz as Mr. Nezzer (both are the boss) *Martia as Grandma Nezzer *Minerva Mink as Mum Asparagus *Bobby, Pesto and Squit as The Scallions *King Salazar as Apollo Gourd *Katie Ka-Boom as Ellem *Phar Fignewton as Zippy the Buffalo *Dr. Gene Splicer (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Wicker *King Salazar's Dogs as The Lions *Elmyra (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Laura *Snowball (from Pinky And The Brain) Dr. Flurry *Mario, Luigi and Yoshi (from Mario Bros.) as Three Monsters *Mindy as Annie *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Dad Asparagus *Rita as Esther *Father Time (from Histeria!) as Scooter *Miss Flamiel as Mother Weed *Solley as Pa Grape *Pip as Gabe *Saul Sheepdog (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Tom Grape *Sweetie Bird (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Rosie Grape *Brain as Fib *Montana Max (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Don Gourdon *Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Buzz-Saw Louie *Johnny Pew (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Grandpa George *Babs Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Libby *Foghorn Leghorn (from Looney Tunes) as Oscar the Polish Caterer *Daniel Platypus and Timothy Platypus (from Taz-Mania) as Figero and Leo *All The Animaniacs People as Veggie People *Ralph as Goliath *Hello Nurse as Petunia *Frank & Ollie (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Philippe & Jean-Claude *Oogtar (from Mario Bros.) as Joe the Yellow Tomato *Tweety Bird (from The Looney Tunes) as Eagle *Charity Bazaar (from Histeria!) as Sara Crewe *Daffy Duck and Lola Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as The Green Onions *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Dad Carrot *Pepper Mills (from Histeria!) as Mum Carrot *Sonic (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Chog Norrious *Yosemite Sam (from Looney Tunes) as City Officer *Wishing Star as God *Slappy Squirrel as Lovey Asparagus *Girlfeathers as Asparagus Singers *Gogo Dodo (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Percy *Perfecto Prep Alumni (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Carrots and Penguins *Knuckles (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as The Peach *Bookworm (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Khalil (Khalil is half-worm so it works) *Flavio as Frankencelery *Rhubella Rat (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Rumor Weed *Margot Mallard (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as the Bad Apple *Tails (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Henry *Bunnie Rabbot and Amy Rose (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Mabel and Penelope *Sylvester Jr. (from Looney Tunes) as George Jr. *Qwerty as Himself *Mr. Director as Palmy *Lightning Rodriguez (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Lenny *Mary Melody (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Ma Grape *Buttons as Benny *Marcia the Martian (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Miss Achmetha *Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Li'l Sneezer, Arnold the Pit Bull, Fowlmouth, Bookworm, Concord Condor and Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) and The Kid Chorus (from Histeria!) as The French Peas and The Peas *Gogo's Dad (from Looney Tunes) as Dad Pea *Marita as Mum Pea *Tyrone the Turtle (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Baby Lou *Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Reginald *Snowball (from Pinky And The Brain) as Bruce Onion *Walter Wolf as Dr. Flurry Version #3 *Yakko as Bob The Tomato *Wakko as Larry The Cucumber/Larryboy *Skippy Squirrel as Junior Asparagus *Dr. Otto as Archibald Asparagus *Dot as Madame Blueberry *Baloney as Jimmy Gourd *Runt as Jerry Gourd *Pinky as Mr. Lunt *Thaddeus Plotz as Mr. Nezzer *Martia as Grandma Nezzer *Minerva Mink as Mum Asparagus *Bobby, Pesto and Squit as The Scallions *King Salazar as Apollo Gourd *Katie Ka-Boom as Ellem *Phar Fignewton as Zippy the Buffalo *Dr. Gene Splicer (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Wicker *King Salazar's Dogs as The Lions *Elmyra (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Laura *Snowball (from Pinky And The Brain) Dr. Flurry *Mario, Luigi and Yoshi (from Mario Bros.) as Three Monsters *Mindy as Annie *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Dad Asparagus *Rita as Esther *Father Time (from Histeria!) as Scooter *Miss Flamiel as Mother Weed *Solley as Pa Grape *Pip as Gabe *Saul Sheepdog (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Tom Grape *Sweetie Bird (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Rosie Grape *Brain as Fib *Montana Max (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Don Gourdon *Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Buzz-Saw Louie *Johnny Pew (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Grandpa George *Babs Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Libby *Foghorn Leghorn (from Looney Tunes) as Oscar the Polish Caterer *Daniel Platypus and Timothy Platypus (from Taz-Mania) as Figero and Leo *All The Animaniacs People as Veggie People *Ralph as Goliath *Hello Nurse as Petunia *Frank & Ollie (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Philippe & Jean-Claude *Oogtar (from Mario Bros.) as Joe the Yellow Tomato *Tweety Bird (from The Looney Tunes) as Eagle *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Sara Crewe *Daffy Duck and Lola Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as The Green Onions *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Dad Carrot *Pepper Mills (from Histeria!) as Mum Carrot *Sonic (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Chog Norrious *Yosemite Sam (from Looney Tunes) as City Officer *Wishing Star as God *Slappy Squirrel as Lovey Asparagus *Girlfeathers as Asparagus Singers *Gogo Dodo (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Percy *Perfecto Prep Alumni (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Carrots and Penguins *Knuckles (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as The Peach *Bookworm (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Khalil (Khalil is half-worm so it works) *Flavio as Frankencelery *Rhubella Rat (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Rumor Weed *Margot Mallard (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as the Bad Apple *Tails (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Henry *Bunnie Rabbot and Amy Rose (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Mabel and Penelope *Sylvester Jr. (from Looney Tunes) as George Jr. *Qwerty as Himself *Mr. Director as Palmy *Lightning Rodriguez (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Lenny *Mary Melody (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Ma Grape *Buttons as Benny *Marcia the Martian (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Miss Achmetha *Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Li'l Sneezer, Arnold the Pit Bull, Fowlmouth, Bookworm, Concord Condor and Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) and The Kid Chorus (from Histeria!) as The French Peas and The Peas *Gogo's Dad (from Looney Tunes) as Dad Pea *Marita as Mum Pea *Tyrone the Turtle (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Baby Lou *Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Reginald *Snowball (from Pinky And The Brain) as Bruce Onion *Walter Wolf as Dr. Flurry Episodes *Wheres Wishing Star When I'm S-scared? *Wishing Star Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? *Wakko, Skippy & Yakko *Skippy And The Giant Ralph *The Montana Max That Saved Christmas *Very Silly Songs! *Yakkoboy And The Duck Vader From Outer Space! *Yakko And The Big Wall! *Madame Dotwarner *The End of Silliness? *Yakkoboy And The Rhubella Rat Weed *King Yakko And The Ducky *Rita... The Girl Who Became Queen *Skippy the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *The Star of Christmas *The Ballad of Little Yakko *An Easter Carol *A Fletcher's Tale *Warner of the Opera *Yakko and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Warner and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Lord of the Beans *Sheerluck Yakko and the Golden Ruler *Yakko-Boy and the Bad Margot Mallard *Yakko: Tuba Warrior *Yakko and the Big Exit *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Wakko Warner and Yakko's Big River Rescue *Solley and the Amazing Promise *Minnesota Warner and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Li'l Sneezer: A Story of Joyful Giving *Skippystachio *Sweetpea Nurse *It's a Meaningful Life *'Twas the Night Before Easter *Princess and the Popstar *The Little Drummer Squirrel *Yakko Good and His Not-So Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *The League of Incredible Maniacs *The Little House That Stood (ManiacTales) *MacYakko & the Stinky Cheese Battle *Merry Yakko and the True Light of Christmas *Maniacs in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Warner Night Fever *Beauty and the Duke *Dr. Otto A ManiacTales Movie Silly Songs *ManiacTales Theme Song 1993/1994 *ManiacTales Theme Song 1998 *ManiacTales Theme Song 2001 *God is Bigger *The Water Buffalo Song *Oh No! What We Gonna Do? *The Grapes of Wrath *Some Maniacs Went to Sea *Lagoon Song *I'm Busy *Love Your Neighbor *The Hairbrush Song *I Can Be Your Friend *Good Morning, Buster *The Bunny Song *Stand Up *Can't Believe It's Christmas *Oh Santa! *I Love My Lips *Little Guys Can Do Big Things Too *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *It's Elmyra's Fault *It's Pikachu's Fault *Yakkeboy Theme Song *The Hollywood Land *Song Of The Cebu *Keep Walking *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *I'm So Blue *His Cheeseburger *The Rhubella Rat Weed Song *I Love My Duck *Endangered Love *The Battle is Not Ours *Pinky's Song *Yakko's High Silk Hat Animaniacs Parodies *3-2-1 Maniacs! *Yakkeboy: The Cartoon Adventures *Yathur *Yakko Warner Country *Maniacs Inc *Wakkogu *Yakko The Animaniac & Friends *Kung Fu Warner *The Super Yakko Bros. Super Show! *The Adventures of Super Yakko Bros. 3 *Super Yakko World *The Mr. Maniac Show *A Maniac's Life *Yakko and the Magic Studios *Pac-Wakko *The Warnersons *SpongeYak SquareWarner *The Warner King *Toy Maniacs Story *Wakko Lightyear of Star Command *Yak, Pink n Wakko *Yakko The Hedgehog *Yakkodore Tugwarner *Yakkace & Wakmit *Guard-It Ralph *Postman Yakko *Super Yakko Bros. *Cutie and the Brain *THE WARNERGO MOVIE *Warnerture Time *Finding Wakko *Wakko The Warner *The Warnerstones *Dot The Warner *Yakeye *Warners *Yakineas and Wako *Maniacppets *Hero Warner *Wakko: Right Back at Ya! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Warners *Maniacmon *Wakkoladdin *Maniac TUGS *Maniacrama *The Little Maniac That Could *Mr. Yakkobody & Wakko *Star Maniacs *Yakkozan *Studio Park *Studio Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Parodies *Enginemaniacs *EngineTales *Thomas Engine Country Tiny Toon Adventures Parodies *Tiny Toon Story *TinyToonTales *Buster Bunny The Tiny Toon & Friends *A Tiny Toon's Life *Buster Bunny Country Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales